ninjaslifeforme_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Inner-Demon
'Inner-Demon'Edit Inner-Demon (Beast) is an ability passed down for generations in Shiroya's clan , it is like a version of bijuu ,but more subtle . It can be said as a Sage juts u ,but takes over you completely and you can only watch from the recesses of your mind .The ending of a victim of such powers will be horrifying . The inner -demon within each offspring of side is unique to it's user .Most female members are not allowed to use this jutsu ,for the female ones are much more terrifying and sadistic if compared to male offsprings,unless tamed. http://images.wikia.com/aninjaslifeformerp/images/d/de/Demon_Cannon_User.jpgFirst stage of Chimimare's possession ,Akumo no Ganna .Added by EienkoHiganbana The mastery of such jutsu is extremely difficult .A tamed Inner-Demon (Beast) will take on a human form and create a dimension within your mind ,having any representative characteristics of said demon . Like Chimimare's ,which is a traditional japanese house ,with beds of blood red higanbana flowers . Also a pavillion with a gu-zheng inside it ,surrounding said structure was a ring of white chrysanthemums . The most distinctive feature of this dimension is that it forever basks in sunset ,called "Eien Ni Yuhi " . It will speak to you whenever it may please ,and may freeze time just to possess you and help you in battle . (Extra :these Inner-Demons are usually born from rest http://images.wikia.com/aninjaslifeformerp/images/d/d3/Death_sythe.jpgSecond stage of Chimimare's possession ,Shin No Sasori .Added by EienkoHiganbanaless souls of countless notorious figures of history .) 'Chimimare No Higanbana '血まみれの彼岸花Edit http://images.wikia.com/aninjaslifeformerp/images/1/10/712px-Great_black_sword.jpg4th stage of Chimimare's possession , Zetsubo no Idaina Ken .Added by EienkoHiganbanaIt is said that Chimimare ,the most powerful and ancestral inner-demon , is also the tamest and slow-to-anger , unlike the others .Rumors say that for Chimimare to survive a host for a few days ,her son and daughter ,from when she was alive ,called Ragnorak the Drowned and Higurashin no Naku ,sacrificed themselves for Chimimare to live on . It is a possibility that Chimimare possesses the powers of both her son and daughter ,whose chakra now resides within her . Chimimare,who now resides within Shiroya , has never fully possesed her to the point that Shiroya does not have the will of her own . The aftermath of such constant action will be that Shiroya , the host ,will disappear forever in the recesses of her mind , because she has been there for too long ,and will sink in the emptiness of her subconscious . Having experiencing this once ,Chimimare is cautious when going into the stages of possession ,never going into the final stage .Yet ,ever since Chimimare made Shiroya her vessel , Shiroya constantly felt pressure in her abdomen , she also felt 2 conflicting chakras ,one was Chimimare ,the other was unknown .Surprisingly , Chimimare faded shortly after the second stage of the Chunin Exams .Shiroya is still unaware of who her new inner-demon is . 'Shiroya's other Inner-Demon :Aohebi o Megami 青蛇お女神 (Origin)'Edit Tsuyu , Shiroya's grandmother , says that Aohebi is the first Inner-Demon ever to be inside a human vessel before birth . Most Inner-Demons are only given to members after they are over 10 or so . According to Tsuyu , Shiroya was destined to be Chimimare's vessel , but they were surprised when they detected Aohebi's chakra already within Shiroya . So they chose another temporary vessel for Chimimare , Eienko Higanbana . Shortly after Eienko's death , they had no other choice but to insert Chimimare inside Shiroya . Surprisingly , Chimimare had let her other daughter , Aohebi , to devour her . Now ,Aohebi possess Chimimare's powers along with the powers of the other inner-demons that sacrificed themselves for Chimimare . Category:Jutsus